A Fledgeling's Discovery
by Sephyra1
Summary: A fledgeling from the present somehow finds herself face to face with the historical vampires of her precious dying land. The time has come for her to discover where she belongs (Read and Review Please)


SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!! I had to take down an rewrite this whole thing thanks to a certain thief -_-' Ah well the first chapter is up! I hope you will all still review! Thanks for all the support to all who read the original. This is the remake. Not much changed in the first threee chapters so bear with me! ^_^ Oh and for those of you Who Bastian promised pics. Go to www.geocities.com/adian_blackwave/index to see the pics. But please if you take them DO NOT ALTER THEM!!!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Run.  
  
That was the only thought that came to her mind when she saw the banners of the Sarafan flying high in the distance. There was no mistaking that symbol.  
  
That horrible flag...that horrible symbol that meant death to many a young vampire. Those torturous, foul hearted humans who used 'justice' as their excuse for senseless massacre.  
  
She stood for a moment frozen and too afraid to move, though her mind screamed at her to run. She continued to stare at the banner...almost transfixed, only snapped out of her daze by the sound of a sarafan voice yelling as he spotted her.  
  
It was then she gave a start and whipped around, taking off as fast as she could go, her taloned feet barely touching the ground as she sprinted. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, all she knew was that she had to run fast and run far. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see that they were gaining on her, and the one who had spotted her was at the head of them. Panic began to wash over her, threatening to blind her with its doubts.  
  
She was running out of space. She was in the canyon-like rift between the Sarafan tombs and the Sanctuary of the Clans. The only way in was up the cliff, and she wasn't sure she could make it. She was young, still a fledgling, so her skills were not honed completely yet. She didn't give much more thought to it because it was either try and die or die without knowing. So as she approached the cliff coming down a small slope she began to take longer strides, picking up speed. Her eyes were good, and could make out one of the ledges she know she could reach if she leapt properly. She slowly made her self forget the Sarafan behind her and concentrated solely on the ledge and the jump. She saw the cliff looming above her and just before the cliff she launched herself into the air on her powerful legs, she reached up to grab the ledge.  
  
and missed. As she fell back she gripped a ledge just below it and clung to it heaving herself up. She was about 7 feet off of the ground and she had to get farther up before they saw her. She looked up and seeing the ledge she had originally aimed for, she began to climb quickly and steadily, not looking down. She knew that she had to escape and this was the only way. She gritted her teeth as she felt her elbow hit a rock hard and the throbbing made her want to let go, but she held on, letting out only a soft curse. She continued her climb from narrow ledge to even narrower ledge. She was one ledge away from the safety of the Sanctuary when the heard the Sarafan's voices growing dangerously louder. She quickly grappled with the slipperly ledge almost losing her Balance twice before finally making it onto the plateau. She didn't even stand up, instead she flattened herself to the plateau, and with minute movements managed to slink back from ledge enough to be invisible to them but within earshot of them. The Group searched all over the Rift in every nook and crack, all the while cursing her.  
  
  
  
"How did she get away? She was right in front of you fools!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe she climbed the cliff face?"  
  
  
  
"Its sheer rock. Shes not Zephonim, she cant climb that well. Besides those tiny footholds wouldnt hold her, those vampires have heavy legs. And you must remember to make it up to the first foothold she would need to jump about 8 feet. she couldnt do that. shes a fledgling." The cursing and searching continued far below her as she almost sighed in relief, but she knew it wasnt over yet. If those sarafan were out, guaranteed there were more nearby. she slinked back a bit more until she was standing at the entrance to the Inner sanctuary.  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed that the door would make no noise as she crouched low and pulled it open. The door made no sound to her extreme relief and once she was inside, she rested a moment. She closed her eyes and calmed her racing mind. She was safe...for now. She stood in the small room for a few more minutes before opening her eyes to a realization. She was in the sanctuary of the Lord Kain. She had never seen him but she'd heard of his great deeds as a vampire. He was the one to created the empire she was born into. She shivered. She doubted anyone would be here now, for kains legacy was part of the past, but the thought of being caught by Kain or one of his council of lieutenants was enough to make ones blood freeze. She was doubtful he would be too fond of unwelcome visitors. She tightened her wrap on her arm and finally decided that it was time to move. She walked slowly and cautiously towards the opening in the roof of the main council chamber, where the pillars stood. She made sure she didnt make a sound as she crept closer. She was almost at the doorway when she heard a voice. A rich, regal, almost Divine voice floated up to her ears. As beautiful as it was she froze. Someone was down there...  
  
  
  
"The Sarafan are about again. This is not a good sign..." the second voice spoke.  
  
  
  
The first voice said something too quiet for to make sense of but the second voice must have heard becasue he answered quietly  
  
"As you wish My Lord."  
  
My lord...Kain! Her thoughts scattered. He's alive...Kain has returned? Her mind raced with questions and pieces of incoherent thought. As much as her mind told her to remain where she was, her body moved a few steps closer. just enough to see down to the floor.  
  
On the throne in the center of the pillars was a vampire. Beautiful beyond words. Long silver white hair tumbled down the back of his neck moving slightly in the soft breeze, His eyes, though she couldnt see them, she thought might be a pale silver of yellow. A tall lithe figure, clothed in leather breeches, a read sash about his waist that matched the red of the fabric wrapped about his arm. He wore no shirt, and very little armor. She could see he had Five fingers instead of three. His skin was flawless and a soft china white. He looked to her like a king. some beautiful dark creature from a story. No doubt it was Kain.  
  
The other was a vampire much like herself only far older, more important, and clothed in the council garb. An armoured shoulder guard, and a long Green shoulder drape with his clan glyph on it. He wore leather breeches much like those Kain wore and golden leg guards gleamed in the low light. He had pale cream coloured skin and raven black hair tied back in a lose ponytail. Turel...second son of Kain. She moved back against the wall and sank down, opting to stay there rather than risk being seen. she laughed bitterly in her own mind. It was ironic, She escaped the Sarafan only to be trapped between them and The lord of all vampires. she closed her eyes and prayed that she would be able to escape soon. After all no where was safe now, nothing was sanctuary anymore. Everywhere a vampire when there was the danger of death at every turn in the trail and every fork in the road was a threat on either side. She leaned back on the wall and kept her eyes closed. It was going to be a long way to freedom for her...  
  
  
  
The minutes passed like hours, and time seemed to slow almost to a standstill. The possibility of her escaping without being seen was very slim and returning to the cliff where the Sarafan waited was not an option. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned back again listening to the conversation below becasue it was all she could do, as she forced her nerves to relax. Kain suddenly glanced up from his throne to look beyond the lieutenant standing before him.  
  
"You feel it too. You're glowing Malek."  
  
She was puzzled. Malek? Who was that? she had thought that the lieutenant was Turel in front of Kain, and she didnt think there was anyone else in the room. She was certain that was turel. No sooner had she convinced herself that there was no one else below her when Kain's voice, loud and commanding spoke out echoing through the room.  
  
"I know you are up there. We can sense you. Come down here and show yourself lest i I come up there and pull you down."  
  
Her blood ran cold. He was speaking to her...he knew. and why not? she thought to herself. I should have known better than to think I could outsmart someone so wise. I am a fledgling... She stood up and walked shakily to the edge of the walkway and leapt down. It was then that she noted there were many other vampires in the room, about 8 or 9 at least, and they all seemed surprised to find their intruder a female. She stayed crouched for a moment before raising her self up on long legs. Her eye was drawn to the side where she came face to face with her worst fear. The ominous symbol of the Sarafan glowed eerily on his face and Arms... a bright warning color.  
  
She panicked. another Sarafan...She let out a high sonic-pitched scream of terror and raced for the door out of the chamber, dissappearing down the hallway. The scream had all of the vampires on their knees in pain, trying to shake off the ringing. It only bought her a few seconds of time before she heard Kain yell,  
  
"After her!"  
  
She picked up speed as she heard the footfalls of the others behind her. She could see as she cast a glance over her shoulder that Raziel, Kain's Oldest son, was not far behind her and he was determined to catch her. Still she ran on, Adrenaline and fear keeping her at top speed in her panic. The hallways seemed to be endless and she was afraid that maybe she would end up lost, or reach a dead end. She cast another glance behind her and she could see that she had gained quite a bit of distance on them and they were far behind her.  
  
She paused to knock over a statue, creating an obstacle and buying her a little more time, but by the time she reached the end of the hallway she could see that there were two vampires still coming after her, and they weren't stopped by the statue. She found herself in front of a large steel gate, tightly locked. The only way out was through the bars, but she'd have to remove most of her adornments. She shrugged off a small shoulder drape and her armbands. She slipped out of her golden leg guards and slipped off her belt, then slid through the opening. She didn't have time to pick up her belongings for they were almost upon her. She decided that her life was more important than her possessions and broke into a run across the Barren valley that housed the Abyss cliffs on the opposite side. If she could get there she could hide. She set that as her destination and pushed herself to move as fast as she could.  
  
She had crossed half the field and was near the path to the cliffs when her foot hit a rut. She tripped, tumbled and rolled. She could feel the pain flare up in her leg. But she had to keep going. she struggled to her feet and ran on, the pain so bad it was causing her to sweat. She couldnt stop to check the wound, which hurt with every step, burned and stung. She had to get away.  
  
A large fallen tree stood in her path and her leg was throbbing now. For a moment she had to ignore the pain and concentrate. She ran, jumped up as far as she could, and struggled over the tree, grunting as she landed on her sore leg shooting pain through her whole body. As she looked down at her leg finally, she saw the damage. It was broken for certain. Everything was swollen and the pain was increasing with every step. Slowed to a walk and hoped now she would have a bit more time to hide. That plan dispersed when a voice cut through the air.  
  
"Not a step farther." the voice spoke in a low growl as a raven haired vampire dressed ornately in red dropped down in front of her, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
She hissed, and attempted to pull away, stopped only by the feeling of her hands being held. She struggled, panic over coming her. She had to escape. If they had one Sarafan in their chambers, chances were they would hand her over to the murderers.  
  
"Don't struggle." he hissed as he held her, actually having to struggle to keep hold of her.  
  
She didn't hear him, she was too busy trying to escape. She continued to fight against him.  
  
"Listen if you don't stop I am going to have to bind you." he warned.  
  
She was too far panicked to hear anything. She was trapped. She just had to escape. She wanted to get as far away from those vampires as possible. They may have been kindred beings, but clearly they were not friendly to others of their race.  
  
She wrenched free and turned to run, finding another vampire in front of her. This one dressed ornately in elaborate silver and blue with short and wild raven hair. He bound her hands and feet within seconds and picked her up.  
  
"We warned you."  
  
He and the other vampire then headed back over the tree in the direction of the Sanctuary again. Her captor moved at a blinding speed, leaping over obstacles and landing with no impact whatsoever.  
  
She struggled madly for a few more moments before she gave up. She hadn't enough energy to continue fighting them and by now the pain had made her almost unconscious. She let herself go limp as there was no point in struggle.  
  
She was carried wordlessly back to the sanctuary at incredible speed. Her captor crossed the valley in mere minutes, his speed something to be rivaled. He called out just as he reached the gates.  
  
"Magnus open the gate."  
  
The large steel door creaked open, unlocked by the smaller of the three vampires. Not a large vampire He waited for them to enter before closing and locking the gate. They walked the corridor, but it seemed they went a different way, for it was much shorter, and within minutes they entered Kain's throne room. Kain looked up from his seat, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Good job Faustus." The red garbed vampire nodded and moved off to the side. Her captor Pushed her roughly to her knees in front of kain, and secured her bindings to small hooks in the floor. Kain spoke again,  
  
"Thank you Sebastian."  
  
The one called Sebastian, glared at Kain defiantly but did not make a move.  
  
Kain merely seemed to pretend he hadn't seen it. He looked at her as she knelt at his feet head down. "Now then. To deal with you, Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak and couldn't. She stammered. "I...My..." She was silenced by the sound of footfalls.  
  
Raziel climbed down from the walkway and looked at Kain hissing quietly,  
  
"The Sarafan are right below the sanctuary. She led them right to us."  
  
One of the larger more muscular of Kain's generals Spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Then just toss her into the abyss! If they want her they can find her there!" He folded his arms and glared at her.  
  
Magnus Gave the lieutenant a look that the Gods themselves would fear.  
  
"Dumah." his voice was cold "Open your mouth again and the temperature in here is going to become Uncomfortably hot!"  
  
Dumah looked like he was about to speak when Raziel stepped in "Dumah! Be silent and Sit down. You weren't asked for your personal opinion!"  
  
Dumah fell quiet and seemed to be brooding as he sat.  
  
"As I was saying." Kain continued, ignoring the two vampires. "Your name."  
  
  
  
She finally managed to whisper, "Gabril."  
  
"Well Gabril, A vampire like you should KNOW that you NEVER, EVER Run back towards the pillars when the Sarafan chase you! They are Not supposed to KNOW how to get in here!"  
  
He glanced at her a moment before he swept looks over his people, a mix of worry and anger in his expression.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Kain....' she whimpered, terrified of his presence and scared beyond sense "I am a fledgling...they were chasing me...I panicked...I didn't want to die...I didn't know...I've only just awoken maybe 6 months ago."her voice was tiny and weak.  
  
Kains expression seemed to soften instantaneously. "a fledgling..." He crouched down and caught her gaze "I thought you were a full grown vampire. My mistake small one."  
  
He remained crouching at her level his face an expression of concern for her.  
  
"I suppose you didn't know and I am guessing they were intent on catching you... " He glanced at Sebastian.  
  
"Untie her." He Demanded as Sebastian glared again.  
  
"You're safe here...they cannot hurt you here. you can stay here. youre free." Sebastian deftly undid the rope and she sat back on the ground, still terrified. And it was then she made the mistake of looking at Malek again. The Sarafan marks were glowing. She shuddered and skittered backwards, struggling to her feet.  
  
She bolted again out the door terrified and needing to run. Malek sighed and shook his head.  
  
"If only she would wait for a moment, we could have explained." Malek said quietly as he watched her leave.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay..."Sebastian muttered softly."  
  
  
  
Kain merely sat silent, like Magnus, shaking his head. 


End file.
